Case File 7: Reactor Rage
Reactor Rage is the seventh episode of Power Rangers EDF and the Destiny Wars. It is the debut of the Missile Navy Ranger. Summary U.L.S.A.R bonds with one of Theo's business partners. Can the rangers defeat U.L.S.A.R at his most dangerous? Featured Lineup: Red, Blue, Pink, Yellow, Green, Navy Plot In the time since finding the location of the Star Orb, the team has been a quite bit busy. It's been a whirl wind at G.U.A.R.D. Calvin, Ayumi, Raiden, and Will are sent out to retrieve the Orb, which was detected to be in a Japanese woodland. When they arrived, they are met with an unwelcome face. Fuden. His theory worked, and the he's figured out where the orb is. The two sides have been in battle for an hour as they press on to the location of the Orb. Ayumi asks "Where is Ryan anyway?" as she is attacked by the Raiden's Armors. Blaster responds "I had an alternate mission for him. We're fighting a war on two fronts, and I'm stretching our forces thin." Will welcomes the undermanned state. "It's fine Ayumi! All that means is more BADDIES for us to BASH!!" he says, as he beats his foes. Calvin and Raiden are cornered by armors ready to destroy them. "I think it's time for that thing we practiced!" Raiden says back to back with Calvin. "Can't think of a better time to try!" Calvin responds. He holds his shield to his side, setting up the attack. Raiden charges his Inazuma and strikes it. An energy surge so strong discharges and destroys the armors. "Woah. Now THAT was cool. Reminds me of the time Fuden and I were on the planet Harazuni and we were facing the-" Raiden starts another of his stories, but he is quickly attacked by none other than his brother, who finishes it for him. "The Thunderbugs. I remember that fight Raiden!" "Brother!" Raiden readies his sword. "If I remember correctly, I used your sword as a deadly wind strike." Fuden says as he starts to blow away Raiden's sword. Calvin gets up to hit him, preventing it from happening. "History's not repeating it self today, buddy!" Meanwhile, Ryan and James are at Theo Bennington's Benningtech Expo. It's the meeting of all the greatest minds in the tech field. Innovations as far as the eyes can see. "Look at this stuff. Theo's easily two years behind me, huh Unc James." Ryan says dismissively. "Ever boastful, aren't we Ryan?" Ashley's voice rings behind the two as the Blue Ranger turns to see his good friend. Andy is there too for a field trip. Ashley's blue dress shimmers in the mellow light of he room. Her emerald green eyes cut through Ryan's confidence. "Ashley! You look..." Ryan stumbles over his words. "Stunning..." he finishes. Somewhat uncomfortable, even Ashley's general peppy attitude is shaken by the compliment. Ryan doesn't unusually respond so nervously to anything. James smirks to himself in seeing Ryan in this state. "Uhh...Okayy...." Andy says. Theo arrives to break the tension. "Ahh, so great to see you Lt Col Thompson. I see you brought your son. What is your name son?" He says sarcastically to tick off Ryan. He then introduces them to his newest partner, Sal Karlsson. He's odd.. Andy picks up on this again, but Ashley shoos him away to the rest of his class. Meanwhile, the others continue fighting. Ayumi and Will destroy the armors, while Calvin and Raiden fight Fuden. For some reason, Fuden is much stronger... "I see you've been, as the Earthlings say, hitting the gym, brother..." Raiden jokes. Theo and Sal introduce their line of home robots. It's basic, nothing new or special. Ryan is starting to think this was a waste of time, but James tells him Blaster sent them for a reason, and they have to figure it out. Then it's revealed: Missile Navy. The Navy colored warrior, bearing a bit of resemblance to the Laser Blue. Accompanying it, is a form of Reactor Tech, the same Ryan developed. "We've revolutionized the Power industry, and changed the face of human combat for ever. Missile Navy is a one man army, but power like this is not gonna be easy to keep running. And some of us *cough*Royle Industries*cough* are hiding it from the rest of us. But no more. Thanks to Mr Karlsson, We've created the the Power Reactor! Able to provide limitless energy indefinitely. And it's clean!" "That, is why I sent you. We knew something was up, but not that. Not that at all." Blaster radios into Ryan's ear. He's furious. Somehow, his tech was stolen. But how? "R.I.C.H, run scans of that Suit, and the reactor." Ryan orders. "Sir, it's identical to your tech. It's indistinguishable." R.I.C.H responds. A look of confused surprise is awash on Ryan's face. As Theo continues' on, Sal begins to twitch, His eyes turn robotic Red as his face and body fumble a bit. "Excuse Me," He says as he goes to the bathroom. Ryan remembers what Andy thought of Sal, and follows him. Bored with the field trip, Andy walks away and begins to look at things for himself. His classmates make their way to the top of the building. Ryan arrives and questions Sal. His eyes change. He roundhouse kicks Ryan, and grabs a reactor from his pocket and turns it on. It transforms him into Electro Man. Sal had been taken over by U.L.S.A.R! "This was laughably easy, It's a shame you must be eliminated Royle, your tech has brought this world it's savior!" Ryan goes to morph but Electro Man kicks his Reactor away, and stabs him through the Chest. "GRAAHH!" He screams, as he begins to bleed. Electro Man ejects Sal out. "W...h...y???" Ryan asks in pain. Electro Man looks at him, U.L.S.A.R voice ringing through. "It was a logical failure on my part. My first course of Action should have been to target my own home. With the Reactor Tech, and the Suit, all of that was right there for MY taking." Ryan realizes that U.L.S.A.R a sentient program that can steal information from wherever he pleases. Electro Man tosses a dying Ryan aside. Theo turns on Missile Navy to show his effectiveness, but Electro Man arrives and attacks the people. He sees Missile Navy and begins downloading himself into it. James springs into action and fights him off. Chaos has broken out as Theo drops the Missile Reactor and runs off. Ashley worries for Andy and Ryan, running off to find them. Andy is mesmerized by the tech, but he breaks focus and sees people running away. He asks someone running what's going on and he explains. "A robot is attacking the expo!" Andy is confused and worries for his class and his sister. He calls his sister, but gets a text from his friend that they are stuck on the roof. "Roof? Ryan is able to pull out the knife and stop the bleeding. He tears apart a reactor to act as a robot heart. He grabs Sal and shakes him, waking him up. "WHAT IS MISSILE NAVY????" He asks. Ashley, evacuates the citizens worried about Ryan and Andy. After the last of the people are out, she runs in. Andy, James, and Ryan were not among st them. Meanwhile, The Amaterasu Brothers take the battle to the exact location of the orb. They continue fighting. James is getting beat badly by Electro Man. "Sit still. It will all be over soon enough." The Monster says. James readies for his end. Ryan, morphed arrives and shoots the Beast with his Laser Arm Cannon. He tosses an EDF Changer to James. "JAMES! MORPH!" He orders. James does, and becomes the Missile Navy Ranger. "Sal figured it out. To stop U.L.S.A.R he made that Reactor. All we need to do is destroy this guy, and the active Missile Navy reactor should block U.L.S.A.R from escaping through the internet." "Sounds good to me!" James shuts off Internet service, preventing U.L.S.A.R from escaping. "Hmmph. No matter. Foolish to believe you can stop me here!" Electro Man says. Andy uses the tech around him to fashion a suit of armor. He places a purple sack over his head. He is able to scale the building to reach the top and save his friends. It's a feat no 14 year old should be able to do. Nor a feat anyone should be able to do period. And he knows this... Ryan and James battle Electro Man. They take the upper hand, but Ashley runs in and falls after seeing what's happening. She goes to run out, but Electro Man shoots the exit, trapping her. He screams ring out to Ryan, but Electro Man pins the two down. "HAHAH!" the robotic laugh of Electro Man sears through Ashley's screams. Andy senses ''this, and bursts through. He runs faster than ever. Electro Man readies his missile, as Ryan screams "NOOOOO!" But a masked Andy saves Ashley, and escapes. Ryan and James take the upper hand and combine their weapons to destroy Electro Man. He grows, but Blaster finally makes contact and sends the zords. Sal alerts them to the Missile Zord, and with it, they defeat Electro Man, and U.L.S.A.R for good... Meanwhile, Fuden blows away the 4. He picks up the box containing the Orb. "FINALLY! IT'S MINE AGAIN! BEAR WITNESS, TO MY LIMITLESS POWER!" He says as he opens the box, only to find it to be empty. Furious, he transforms into a gale and runs away... The Masked Hero drops off Ashley, and goes to save people. After he runs off, She gets two texts. Ryan and James say they are fine, as does Andy Debuts *Missile Navy Ranger *Navy Reactor, Missile Pack, Missile Zord *Astro Man idea Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart''': Iron Man 2 (2010), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) *Mission 9: The Robot Warrior??? (Navy Ranger Debut) *Mission 11: Attack Of The Wind God (Fight Scenes) *Mission 24: Astro Genesis (Andy Scenes) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Episode Category:Kamenrider2011